This invention relates to a horizontal deflection circuit for a display apparatus.
Some advanced display apparatuses can accept video signals having different sync frequencies. In such advanced display apparatuses, deflection frequencies are automatically changed into agreement with the sync frequencies of an input video signal.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 63-152274 discloses a horizontal deflection circuit of such an advanced display apparatus. As will be explained later, the prior art horizontal deflection circuit of Japanese patent application 63-152274 has several problems.